Never Say Never by Jemster23 em Português
by Nessie Little Monster
Summary: Desde que consegue se lembrar, Bella tem sido secretamente apaixonada por seu melhor amigo, Edward. Convencida de que nunca mostraria seus sentimentos, ela ficou em silêncio, mas como diz o ditado, você nunca pode dizer nunca.


**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a Jemster23, os personagem são de Stephenie Meyer a mim só pertence a tradução, que tem a devida autorização da autora.

**FFnet da autora:** http : / / www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1741177/ jemster23

**Never Say Never - Nunca Diga Nunca**

Todo mundo sabia que Edward Cullen era o tipo de cara que se destaca em toda a multidão. Que quebraria seu coração com a boa aparência, com um porte atlético impressionante, e os olhos verdes mais hipnotizantes que você poderia encontrar. Ele era muito bonito, lindo, melhor dizendo. No entanto, isso não era nem a metade do que ele realmente era, porque com exceção daqueles lindos olhos, que foram enquadrados pelo tipo de cílios longos que faz as meninas se derreterem, ele era absolutamente de um sonho, com seus cabelos acobreados, ou o seu maxilar marcante, que coloca todos os modelos de Abercrombie* no chinelo.

_*Abercrombie e Fitch é uma rede varejista de roupas masculinas, que escolhem modelos "sexys" para seus catálogos._

Tudo sobre ele gritava perfeição, ao passo que eu nunca tinha sido nada mais do que normal e se você perguntar a alguém, eles iriam dizer a mesma coisa. Eu era tímida e desajeitada, com cabelos castanhos e maçantes, que gritavam: chata, normal, olhos castanhos, tudo sobre mim gritava 'idiota'. Eu não era uma musicista talentosa, nunca pratiquei esportes, e eu definitivamente não tinha qualquer reflexo artístico como minha melhor amiga, Alice. Sinceramente, não havia nada especial em mim. Então, você poderia ser perdoado por pensar que esta era uma outra história de uma menina extremamente tímida ansiando por um colega que, basicamente, não sabia que ela existia, certo?

Mas esta não não foi a minha história.

Edward e eu éramos amigos, melhores amigos, na verdade. Nós tínhamos sido desde o primeiro dia do jardim de infância. Ele virou meu amigo depois que Mike Newton puxou as minhas tranças e me fez chorar. Na época, eu tinha ficado um tanto confusa e divertida quando o menino que estava sentado ao meu lado me mandou um sorriso tímido, enquanto sua irmã, Alice, perseguia Mike pela sala de aula armada com um lápis. Aquele garoto sorrindo pouco era Edward Cullen.

Olhando para Edward agora, você seria perdoado por pensar que ele sempre tivesse sido esse tesão* insanamente bonito. Só que não foi sempre assim. De fato, em sua adolescência você dificilmente teria o reconhecido. Veja, muito antes de ele entrar para o time, como zagueiro, o Sr. Popular-e-versátil-e-cara-legal era um garoto tímido que estava com muito medo de sequer se aproximar alguém, fora seus irmãos e nosso pequeno círculo de amigos.

_*****__Dreamboat-É uma palavra americana que define alguém que só de você olhar poderia ter um Orgasmo, no bom e velho português, ele é um tesão._

No entanto, independentemente da forma ordinária, e ouso dizer que, como o nerd que ele tinha sido na época, sempre havia algo sobre Edward, que me deixava à vontade sempre que eu estava com ele. Ele estava sempre lá para mim, ele era o amigo que me fez rir e enxugou as minhas lágrimas quando eu tropecei, ele era o amigo que me abraçou, me olhou quando eu estava bem sucedida e me animou quando eu estava para baixo. Por isso, foi surpreendente, realmente, que eu tivesse desenvolvido uma queda por ele. Claro que algo inofensivo logo se transformou em algo muito mais grave.

Eu não conseguia identificar o momento exato em que eu percebi que estava apaixonada por Edward, mas eu acho que foi quando eu tinha 14 anos. Naquele ano, nós compartilhamos um beijo em um inocente jogo de Verdade ou Desafio na festa de aniversário de Jessica Stanley, depois que o irmão mais velho de Edward, Emmett, desafiou-o a "enfiar a língua em mim".

Jessica estava desesperada para beijar Edward, e ela ficou devastada e perturbada, fez um enorme chilique e saiu correndo chorando histericamente e não falou comigo durante um mês inteiro depois disso, e quando ela falou comigo novamente, era só para insultar ou menosprezar-me.

Ela ainda não tinha me perdoado, mas eu não poderia me importar menos, a sensação dos lábios de Edward contra os meus foram mais do que vale sua ira.

Mesmo que não houvesse línguas em jogo, depois de tudo, aquele beijo era mágico. No momento em que os lábios de Edward encontraram os meus, senti algo quente e formigante percorrer meu corpo inteiro. Eu nunca disse a Edward que havia sido meu primeiro, é um pouco patético, apenas um beijo. Na verdade, nós não tínhamos falado sobre isso, porque provavelmente foi muito bom realmente, ironicamente falando, e aquele beijo resultou na primeira fase inábil em nossa amizade. Na época, eu fiquei arrasada e ainda até hoje não entendi por que, durante um mês inteiro, ele de repente, saia da sala, e eu sempre voltava para visitá-lo e a Alice. Tivemos um beijo realmente tão ruim que ele teve que se esconder até que eu tinha ido para casa? Eu não quero pensar sobre essa possibilidade, mas felizmente depois de poucos meses, finalmente, conseguiu voltar ao normal. No entanto, eu tinha sido obrigada a engarrafar meus sentimentos por ele desde então.

Não muito tempo depois da festa de Jessica, Edward deu o fora de sua fase esquisita, mas até mesmo a sua popularidade recém-descoberta não o mudou. Ele permaneceu um dos caras mais legais e mais inteligentes e mais charmosos que você poderia encontrar, e ele nunca me fez sentir inferior por causa de sua popularidade. Pelo contrário, ele sempre me fez sentir digna de seu tempo. Foi realmente muito divertido o quão grato ele estava depois de eu tê-lo acordado para ajudar o professor em Inglês, porque eu fiquei surpresa que ele precisava me pedir ajuda em primeiro lugar.

Você vê, além de ser lindo, Edward era ridiculamente inteligente em todas as disciplinas. Todos os assuntos exceto Inglês, onde surpreendentemente ele lutava. Inglês era de longe o meu assunto favorito, então eu estava mais do que disposta a ajudá-lo. Afinal, eu mais do que devia a ele pelas inúmeras vezes que ele veio ao meu socorro no passado.

Além de todo o incidente com Mike Newton, ele estava lá para mim em primeiro lugar, mas infelizmente também na última vez em eu quebrei meu braço. Naquela ocasião, eu tinha caído de bicicleta na frente de todos os meus amigos, poucos minutos depois de meu pai, Charlie, ter removido as rodinhas. Enquanto todo mundo se esforçou para conter as suas risadas, Edward, sendo o cara adorável que ele era, deliberadamente, caiu da sua bicicleta e foi direto em uma moita de urtigas para aliviar a minha vergonha.

Seu heroísmo continuou durante todo o ensino médio e há pouco no ano passado, ele entrou em cena quando Jessica e sua melhor amiga, Tanya, começaram insultando-me por ser a calma e desastrada Bella. Desnecessário dizer, a provocação das vadias foi interrompida quando o Sr. 'Tesão' Cullen as botou para correr.

Se não fosse suficiente que Edward sempre olhasse para mim, e para sua irmã gêmea, minha melhor amiga, Alice, apenas com proteção. Ela era muito pequena e uma das meninas na escola com o cabelo mais curto e fino, e apesar das aparências, ela era muito acirrada, para uma pessoa baixa, ela arrumou um soco fenomenal. Além disso, seu irmão mais velho, Emmett, me tratou como uma irmã mais nova também. Ele gostava de me insultar e, embora ele tivesse grande prazer em fazer-me corar em qualquer oportunidade, ele era um urso de pelúcia debaixo de seu exterior durão. Ele foi embora para a faculdade no ano passado, mas às vezes ele vinha para casa para visitar aos fins de semana.

No entanto, independentemente de quão perto éramos como um grupo, sempre havia algo sobre Edward, que o fazia parecer intocável. Em algumas ocasiões, eu tinha debatido para ver se eu me abria para ele sobre como eu realmente sentia, mas eu nunca poderia trabalhar a coragem de realmente fazer isto. Em vez disso, amava momentos únicos em que estávamos sozinhos, com nossas sessões de estudo por uma noite por semana, eu tinha que passar algum tempo de encontro direto com ele, durante o qual eu me vi imaginando que o tempo que passamos juntos era como a nossa própria noite especial de encontro.

Patético, eu sei, mas em minha defesa, era o mais próximo que eu já tive de realmente sair em um encontro real, porque, acredite em mim, garotos não estavam exatamente fazendo fila na minha porta para me tirar. Eu não teria ido de qualquer maneira, Edward era o único para mim.

Não que isso importasse embora, há muito tempo, aceitei o fato de que, independentemente do quanto eu o amava, tudo que eu estaria sendo sempre era apenas amiga de Edward.

Haviam Laurens e Tanyas deste mundo, de beleza extraordinária e, em seguida, lá estava eu: simples, comum, a nada especial Bella. Edward era muito lindo para se interessar por uma ninguém como eu.

Não que ele nunca esteve lá para me defender nos casos em que me dissessem coisas ruins. Ele foi ferozmente protetor de todos os seus amigos, e eu em particular, por alguma razão, sem dúvida, porque ele me viu como uma pessoa frágil, que precisa de proteção. Embora eu fosse muito desajeitada e que ele estava certo sobre isso.

*** {} ***

Eu fui até a escola no meu Jeep velho, barulhento e saí para o ar fresco. Apesar do verão estar ali ao virar da esquina, uma alegre e úmida nuvem cinza e pesada sobrecarregada de uma garoa fina começou a cair. Com certeza começaria a chover adequadamente em breve, e então eu rapidamente fiz o meu caminho para o prédio da escola de grande porte, ansiosa para entrar onde era quente e seco. O corredor era apertado com as pessoas e eu coloquei minha cabeça para baixo quando eu fiz meu caminho através da multidão até o meu armário.

Eu tinha acabado de chegar ao meu armário e pegado a minha bolsa de ginástica quando vi Edward, com esforço, deslizando pelo corredor em minha direção, parecendo uma modelo descendo a passarela. Talvez fosse uma coisa Cullen, pois Alice tinha aperfeiçoado o mesmo ar de graça, também. Ela tentou me ensinar uma vez, mas vamos apenas dizer que não acabou bem e ela admitiu a derrota muito cedo em seu desafio.

"Ei, Bella", disse Edward quando ele me alcançou.

"Oi", eu respondi, sorrindo amplamente, enquanto seus dedos enroscavam em seu cabelo do jeito que eu amava, enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao ginásio.

Aula de ginástica era a maldição da minha existência, eu era tão desajeitada que vivia caindo e me machucando, e era muito constrangedor, porque Edward estava na mesma classe e assim via toda a minha grande falta de jeito em primeira mão.

Felizmente, porém, sua bondade ainda brilhava através dos seus olhos e ele sempre se ofereceu para me ajudar quando eu caí. Honestamente, eu não sei como eu sempre iria sobreviver às aulas se ele não estivesse lá também.

"Você está saltando hoje?" Eu perguntei, olhando-o curiosamente, quando notei que ele não tinha o kit de ginástica com ele.

"Não, não vou _pular_", ele respondeu, com um sorriso provocante, ultrapassando seu rosto. "Nós temos um jogo em La Push esta tarde."

"Sorte", eu suspirei, decepcionada com o pensamento do desastre à frente, porque sem Edward na aula eu tinha certeza de que iria ferir-me novamente.

Como se ele tivesse percebido a minha ansiedade, ele estendeu sua mão em um aperto delicado e disse: "Não se preocupe, Jasper vai cuidar de você."

Sorri em agradecimento e quando o sinal tocou eu desejei-lhe boa sorte no jogo, antes de se dirigir para os vestiários, no entanto, quando eu estava prestes a entrar Edward me chamou de volta.

"Hey, Bella?"

Eu me virei para olhar para ele e notei que ele estava passando a mão pelo cabelo, tornando ainda mais confuso do que era antes. Deus, eu amava seu cabelo, muitas vezes eu sonhava com meus próprios dedos correndo por ele.

"Você ainda está firme para hoje à noite, para o filme?" perguntou ele com um sorriso esperançoso.

Eu não consegui deixar de rolar os olhos para ele, quando eu balancei a cabeça levemente em sua pergunta boba e zombei: "Claro."

Eu tinha apenas perdi a noite de cinema uma vez nos últimos três anos e até então era só porque eu tinha tido catapora, e Charlie tinha me proibido de ir. Eu não tinha falado com Charlie pelo o resto da semana porque eu estava tão puta que eu não poderia passar mais tempo com Edward.

"Eu te vejo mais tarde, então", ele sorriu, antes de decolar para o corredor.

*** {} ***

Eu odiava a Educação Física desde o início dos tempos, ainda mais quando se tinha a certeza de que você seria um desastre sem Edward de volta para cuidar de mim. Felizmente, porém, Jasper tomou seu lugar e se não fosse por ele, tenho certeza de que teria causado graves prejuízos aos meus colegas, assim como eu fiz naquela vez no ano passado, quando eu consegui, impressionantemente, dar uma 'bolada' na cara de Mike Newton em um jogo "amigável" de voleibol. Ele foi levado para o hospital e tratado por concussão, mas eu gostava de pensar que eu estava me vingando pelo incidente das tranças.

Provavelmente não era um bom presságio estarmos de volta ao vôlei neste semestre, mas quem disse que os homens não poderiam fazer muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo ou era um grande mentiroso e gordo ou não tinha conhecido Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper era um santo e ele conseguiu bloquear qualquer contato em potencial que eu poderia ter tido com a bola, assim como manter meus pés estáveis. Ele conseguiu isto mais vezes do que eu gostaria de admitir, mas apesar de seu grande esforço para me manter fora de perigo, ele não poderia me impedir de cair.

No meio da aula, eu tropecei e caí no chão, e eu senti um som de quebra com força total quando o riso ecoou pelo ginásio lotado. Deixando minha mortificação de lado, meu braço foi no impacto da queda e eu estava temporariamente sem fôlego, antes que Jasper se aproximasse e cuidadosamente e me ajudasse a ficar de pé.

"Whitlock, leve-a para a enfermaria", gritou a Sra. Clearwater, a professora de ginástica, com desprazer escrito em seu rosto.

Eu juro que ela nem pensou que eu me feri intencionalmente ou que eu estava fingindo, e eu realmente desejei pensar que eu era uma boa atriz.

"E pensar que quase chegou a meio da aula sem incidentes", Jasper comentou no nosso caminho pelo corredor.

"Quase", eu concordei, e olhei para cima para vê-lo sorrindo.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, sob pena de ver o lado engraçado.

"Você percebe que Edward vai chutar a minha bunda por deixar você se machucar?" ele riu, balançando a cabeça de tanto rir.

"Não, ele não vai", eu neguei, embora eu soubesse que seria o caso. Era uma piada entre os outros sobre como Edward era protetor e sempre estava em cima de mim.

"Vamos, vamos começar a verificar esse seu machucado", disse ele, enquanto me orientou para o escritório da enfermeira.

Como eu suspeitava, não era nada mais do que um ligeiro inchaço e o começo de uma contusão particularmente desagradável no meu braço. Com o braço machucado, não havia muito sentido em voltar para a aula de Educação Física, só para assistir do lado de fora, então eu voltei para o vestiário para pegar meus pertences antes de sair em direção ao estacionamento.

No caminho, vi Alice, que imediatamente começou a caminhar em minha direção.

"Por que você não está em sala de aula?" Eu perguntei.

"Aula livre", respondeu ela, olhando para o meu braço com uma careta.

"O que aconteceu dessa vez?"

"Só o normal. Caí de novo." Eu disse com um encolher de ombros.

"Oh, Bella, o que vou fazer com você?" ela perguntou, antes de tomar o meu braço bom no dela e insistia tinha que ir até a casa dela para que ela pudesse cuidar de mim. Eu não discuto com ela, argumentar era inútil quando ela entrou no modo de enfermeira Alice.

*** {} ***

Quando nós chegamos na frente de sua casa, fiquei para dizer no mínimo suspresa, quando eu vi o Volvo ostentoso de Edward estacionado na garagem.

"Eu pensei que Edward tinha um jogo hoje?" Eu perguntei, franzindo as sobrancelhas em confusão.

"Ele tinha, mas foi cancelado no último minuto", respondeu ela com uma pitada de desinteresse.

"Você sabe como não confiável, La Push e os caras como são", ela respondeu, enquanto ela fazia seu caminho até a calçada, deixando-me para trás, e logo a segui.

Nós tínhamos acabado de passar pela porta da frente quando a voz de Edward chamou lá de cima. "Bella?"

Olhei para cima da escada para vê-lo de pé no patamar acima de nós, sorrindo, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

"Quem está se exercitando agora?" disse ele, provocando um sorriso em seu rosto.

"Eu não estava _pulando_", eu fiz uma carranca pra ele.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e me enviou um olhar cético, então tirei meu casaco para expor o meu braço. Ele foi descendo as escadas para inspecionar meus ferimentos em um flash.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou.

"Não é nada. Ambos sabemos que eu já estive em piores", brinquei, tentando minimizar a situação, mas Edward não olhou divertido.

"Sério, quando acontecer algo como isto novamente, eu quero que você me chame", disse ele sério, olhando preocupado.

"Você foi feito para ser um jogador", repliquei. "Além disso, quem disse que haverá uma próxima vez?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e gentilmente colocou um braço em volta do meu ombro, e ele me levou para a sala.

"Bella, isso é que o nós estamos falando sobre você e caminhar, é como fala que você é um ímã de perigo. Claro que haverá uma próxima vez", ele riu.

Embora eu tenha bufado de irritação, não havia como negar que ele estava certo, era definitivamente certo que a minha falta de jeito atacaria novamente.

"Vamos, vamos configurar o filme. Vou até deixar você escolher isto está bom?" perguntou ele, cintilando me o meu sorriso torto favorito.

"Ei, nós somos garotas!" Eu ouvi Alice exclamar no fundo, mas Edward rapidamente pôs um fim em seu entusiasmo.

"Eu disse que era para a Bella pegar, Alice. Não comece a pressioná-la", ele enviou-lhe um olhar severo.

"Eu não penso assim", ela respondeu inocentemente, mas a sua segunda volta se transformou, ela declamou "Dirty Dancing" para mim.

Apesar dos pedidos de Alice, eu não poderia colocar Edward, Jasper e Emmett para assistirem _isso_, então eu escolhi uma comédia em vez disso. Foi o melhor, considerando a nossa última tentativa menos bem-sucedida em estimular os garotos para entrar em contato com seu lado feminino. Honestamente, eu sempre ouvi gemidos e reclamações deles e depois daquele dia eu jurei para nunca mais assistir a um açucarado e irreal* com eles novamente.

_*Chick Flick: é o tipo de filme com romance água com açúcar, que mostra um espécie de amor utópico, irreal. A própria Saga Twilight pode ser considerada chick flick._

Enquanto aguardávamos os demais chegarem, eu ajudei a Alice e Edward a programar a noite de cinema. Nós chamamos Jasper com a desculpa de que a noite não seria longa, e Emmett estava certo de estar aqui a qualquer momento com sua nova namorada, Rosalie. Nós sabíamos muito pouco sobre Rosalie, Emmett tinha dito que ela era _quente_ e que eles estão namorando desde o início da faculdade, e que estava bastante estável indo por seus padrões habituais.

Vinte minutos depois, estávamos assistindo aos trailers quando ouvi a porta da frente bater, seguido de passos pesados fazendo o seu caminho através da casa, só podia significar uma coisa: Emmett estava em casa.

"Emmy!" Alice gritou, pulando do sofá para cumprimentá-lo.

Depois que ela terminou de apertá-lo e gritar em seu ouvido sobre como ela estava feliz por tê-lo em casa, eu fui para a porta me juntar a eles.

"Ei, Bells", Emmett sorriu, antes de envolver seus braços em volta de mim e me levantar do chão.

"Cuidado, ela está ferida", Edward avisou, para minha irritação. Eu fiz uma carranca para ele, mas ele simplesmente ignorou a minha raiva.

"Algumas coisas nunca mudam", Emmett murmurou antes de, com cuidado, me colocar de volta no chão.

"Bom", disse ele, quase em desaprovação quando ele olhou por cima do meu braço ferido, antes de brincar, "embora não tão impressionante como algumas contusões que você já teve."

Edward bateu-lhe nas costas da cabeça em resposta e ele gritou.

"Ei! Que foi isso mano?" protestou ele, trazendo a mão para esfregar o local onde Edward tinha batido nele, antes de centrar sua atenção em alguma coisa atrás de nós.

"Venha, Rosalie", ele disse encorajador e eu me virei para ver uma loira que pairava no fundo.

Ótimo, eu pensei sarcasticamente, quando ela entrou na sala, outra supermodelo para adicionar a um grupo que já é perfeito.

Emmett começou rapidamente as apresentações, "Pessoal, esta é Rosalie. Rose, esta é a minha família. Minha irmã um pouco chata, Alice", ele apontou para ela, mas ela ignorou suas provocações e ao invés disso, deu um passo à frente e deu à Rosalie um abraço enorme.

"Bem vinda à família", anunciou ela, alegremente.

Emmett parecia extremamente desconfortável e ele rapidamente desviou a atenção longe da declaração de Alice.

"Este é meu irmão, Edward," ele anunciou, com um sorriso gigante se formando em seu rosto. "Mas ele prefere ser conhecido como Eddie."

Eu sufoquei uma risada ao ver o olhar zangado Edward, quase um tiro, em Emmett, Eddie era o seu apelido, o menos favorito.

"Não, estou brincando. Somente Bella pode chamá-lo Eddie sem obter uma bofetada."

Isso foi um exagero total, eu só tinha chamado-o assim em algumas ocasiões, quando estávamos discutindo.

"Rosalie, esta é a Bella, a..." ele fez uma pausa, pensativo e orei a Deus para que ele não usasse a palavra stalker* ou algo igualmente constrangedor, no entanto, ele finalmente resolveu por "amiga do Edward".

_*Stalker: uma pessoa obcecada por outra em ponto da insanidade. Ou seja, Edward seria obcecado, stalker, por Bella, e vice e versa._

Eu senti imediatamente meu rosto esquentar com o tom de sua voz e a julgar pelas gargalhadas que a explodiram em torno do quarto, era evidente que a sua sugestão não passou despercebida. Eu queria matar Emmett, mas quando eu iria atirar punhais nele, ele e Edward trocavam olhares irritados.

"Hora do cinema!", declarou Alice, tentando chamar a atenção para longe deles.

Enquanto Emmett fez um caminho rápido para o sofá grande do outro lado da sala, me contentei com o menor que estava mais perto da gigante tela plana. Como eu estava empoleirada pra baixo, tive o prazer de ver Edward tomando um assento ao meu lado. Seu ombro roçou a minha mão e eu tentei, muito difícil, diga-se de passagem, ignorar o raio de eletricidade que passou por mim no contato. Mesmo com anos de retenção não pude controlar o efeito que um simples toque tinha em mim.

Tínhamos acabado de se estabelecer em nossas poltronas e colocado o filme no DVD, quando uma batida leve na porta sinalizou a chegada de Jasper. Alice se levantou como um tiro e correu para a porta para cumprimentá-lo. Quando ela não retornou para a sala a alguns minutos, Emmett decidiu preencher o silêncio, fazendo ruídos de beijo.

"Este beijo estava muito bom", ele murmurou, antes de voltar sua atenção para Edward, dando-lhe um sorriso perverso, brincando: "Acho que você não é um homem, no entanto, irmãozinho?"

Edward ficou vermelho e olhou para baixo, e ele ordenou Emmett a calar a boca e eu senti-me corar por ele. Seu irmão realmente era insensível às vezes. Eu deveria saber, eu estava no fim de recepção da mesma piada várias vezes.

Você vê, era um fato pouco conhecido que Edward era virgem. Ele foi um dos caras mais populares da escola, mas surpreendentemente ele não tinha sequer uma namorada, mas não por falta de oportunidade, devo acrescentar. Com sua agenda louca do futebol e da prática do basquete, bem como manter suas notas altas, deixou muito pouco tempo para ele até hoje. Egoísta, no entanto, fiquei aliviada, porque eu não poderia lidar com o pensamento de vê-lo com outra garota.

"Então, o que aconteceu desta vez, Bells?" Emmett perguntou, apontando para o meu braço.

"Isso é o que eu gostaria de saber", Edward interrompeu, nivelando um olhar para Jasper, que finalmente entrou pela porta com Alice ao seu lado.

"Eu vou ter uma conversa com você mais tarde, Whitlock."

"Eu fiz o meu melhor", defendeu Jasper, segurando as mãos para a derrota.

Em jeito de brincadeira eu cutuquei Edward nas costelas. "Ei, não é culpa dele, eu sou um desastre."

"Sim, deixe meu Jazz sozinho", Alice fez beicinho assim que ela arrastou Jasper para os restantes lugares antes de iniciar o DVD novamente.

Enquanto os outros se tornaram absortos no filme, eu achei que eu realmente não estava prestando muita atenção nele, eu estava muito distraída vendo Edward. Eu podia vê-lo, feliz para sempre e nunca me cansar, mas eu não quero ser demasiado óbvia, assim que eu me forcei a focar na tela em vez.

Eu suspirei com a saudade, e eu percebi que eu iria perder noites como esta, quando, em poucos meses, nós todos estaríamos em caminhos separados, quando formos para a faculdade. Eu estava indo para Dartmouth, enquanto Alice e Jasper, ambos estavam indo para as universidades do outro lado do país, mas eu não tenho a menor idéia de onde Edward estava indo, e com o tom das coisas, nem ele.

Nós fomos aceitos em muitas das mesmas universidades, e embora eu tivesse resolvido ir para Dartmouth, ele ainda estava indeciso. Eu não entendia o porque de sempre que eu lhe perguntava sobre isso, ele ficava misterioso, dizendo que tinha algumas coisas para resolver antes de tomar sua decisão final. A parte egoísta esperava que quando ele fizesse sua escolha, estando vindo para Dartmouth comigo, porque eu não poderia imaginar estar longe de Edward por muito tempo.

Quando o primeiro filme terminou, a galera achou que seria engraçado ver um filme de terror em seguida. Alice concordou, embora eu suspeitasse que ela estava mais interessada em se aconchegar a Jasper do que realmente assistir ao filme. Eu odiava filmes de terror e tentei protestar, mas as minhas objeções foram logo anuladas quando Edward olhou para mim.

"Vem cá, você", disse ele, segurando seus braços abertos para mim.

Desarrumei todo o sofá indo em sua direção e logo estava me aninhado contra ele, como eu costumava fazer, e meu corpo se aconchegou contra o dele, enquanto a minha cabeça repousava sobre seu peito. Forcei um sorriso de volta, quando seus braços se aproximaram de mim e ele me puxou ainda mais apertado contra ele. Embora tivéssemos nos aninhado muitas vezes antes, eu nunca me acostumei a estar tão perto de Edward e em momentos como este, era difícil manter meus sentimentos escondidos. Ainda mais preocupante é que o meu corpo me traia e eu podia sentir meu coração disparado no meu peito. Eu esperava que ele não percebesse ou se ele fez, disfarçou muito bem.

Para ser honesta, porém, o filme não era nem assustador nem emocionante e depois de um tempo, eu havia desligado por completo. Fechei os olhos e coloquei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward. Eu podia jurar que ele se inclinou para colocar um leve beijo em minha cabeça, algumas vezes, mas depois achei que era coisa da minha mente. Quando eu comecei a cair no sono, eu pensei que eu ouvi Rosalie dizer alguma coisa sobre ser doce, mas eu não podia ter certeza de que era.

*** {} ***

Quase dormi em cima da Alice, enquanto eu andava na escola com ela no dia seguinte. Nós conversamos no corredor um pouco antes de nos despedirmos e seguimos nossos caminhos separados. Eu estava em meu armário e quase saindo com meus livros para as aulas do dia, quando uma força sólida colidiu comigo, me mandando em espiral no chão e os meus livros comigo. Olhei para cima e suspirei de frustração.

"Opa, desculpe, Bella". Jessica disse com uma risada.

"Sim, desculpe, Bella," Tanya ecoou. "Nós não vimos você ai."

As duas desfilaram pelo corredor, deixando-me olhando para suas costas. Isto era o que acontecia agora: a poucas observações improvisadas na sala de aula, vários olhares sujos aqui e ali, e os incidentes ocasionais como este, que geralmente envolviam envergonhar-me em público. Eu tinha reagido algumas vezes e gritei com elas, mas só isso. Além disso, eram elas que estavam agindo como crianças, e não eu. Só me restava deixá-las ir em frente. Amaldiçoei bem baixinho e começei a pegar meus pertences espalhados. Eu estava pela metade quando senti uma mão pegar o meu pulso para me parar.

"Permita-me," uma voz familiar falou e eu olhei para cima para ver Edward se agachar ao meu lado e pegar meus livros.

Rezei para que ele não tivesse visto o que tinha acontecido, mas eu tive a desagradável suspeita de que ele viu. Sua preocupação era visível em sua expressão, mas não disse nada, então eu rapidamente me virei e comecei a recolher o resto das coisas que tinham caído para fora da minha bolsa.

"Aqui", Edward endireitou e segurou a mão para baixo para mim.

Eu coloquei minha mão na dele e ele ajudou-me a ficar de pé novamente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei, antes que ele pudesse me perguntar o que aconteceu.

Ele hesitou, parecendo inseguro, o que não era nada _Edward_: na maioria das vezes ele estava confiante e seguro, mas eu tinha notado uma mudança nele ao longo das últimas semanas. Era quase como se ele estivesse prestes a dizer algo, mas nunca conseguia pronunciar. Era tudo muito intrigante.

"Eu estava procurando por você", respondeu ele, como se estivesse embaralhado.

Ele parecia nervoso e eu levantei uma sobrancelha para levá-lo.

"Você tem tempo para outra sessão de trabalho desta semana?" ele perguntou, olhando para mim e com uma mão em seu cabelo, tornando ainda mais indisciplinados.

"Eu tenho algo aqui que está me dando, realmente, muitos problemas."

Bem, isso explica, pensei comigo mesma, ele estava envergonhado de pedir ajuda.

"Claro", respondi brilhantemente: "Quando você estava pensando?"

"Hoje o aviso seria muito curto?", ele perguntou esperançosamente.

"Não, tudo bem, vou jantar com Charlie e depois sou toda sua."

Confie em mim e minha boca grande e estúpida para me ferrar, "Eu sou toda sua"? Realmente, o que eu estava pensando? Fiquei vermelha como uma louca, enquanto o sorriso de Edward só aumentou.

Mais tarde naquela noite, eu estava sentada no quarto de Edward, e enquanto ele estava ocupado trabalhando fora de sua atribuição, encontrei-me incapaz de olhar para longe dele. Ele estava usando os óculos de armação-fina, que ele ocasionalmente usava quando ele estava tendo uma pausa das lentes de contatos, e ele me olhou, lindo. Considerando que a maioria das pessoas ficaria parecendo um nerd, ele parecia um deus nos óculos.

"Então, você vai me dizer o que aconteceu no corredor esta manhã?" , ele perguntou, quebrando em meus pensamentos.

Embora seus olhos não saíssem do papel na frente dele, eu podia ouvir a preocupação em seu tom.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando", disse eu, tentando parecer casual, mas eu não acho que consegui.

Minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando finalmente levantou os olhos para encontrar o meu e eu imediatamente vi a irritação lá.

"Deixe-me refrescar sua memória, então? Eu vi aquelas meninas deliberadamente baterem em você, Bella. Elas estão dando problemas de novo?" ele perguntou com o olhar de preocupação.

Eu desviei o olhar rapidamente.

"Na verdade, Edward, não é nada", disse eu, tentando evitar a questão, porque a coisa mais irritante sobre Edward era que eu não podia mentir para ele -apenas nunca.

"Bella, olhe para mim." Sua voz era tensa e quando eu me recusei, ele se inclinou e levantou meu queixo com os dedos, forçando-me a olhar para ele. "Eu posso sempre perguntar-lhe assim e você vai me dizer."

Sim, e me parece um tanto mal-intencionado quando você diz isso!

Eu atirei-lhe um olhar desesperado, mas ele estava imóvel. Ele parecia ainda mais irritado com o meu desafio.

Eu tentei minimizar isso e dei de ombros: "Não é grande coisa. Elas apenas pensam que estão sendo engraçadas"

"Quem é que está? Somente Tanya e Jessica?" sua voz era nivelada e seu rosto sem expressão, mas eu sabia sobre Edward bem o suficiente para saber que se ele achava que alguém estava me dando problemas, ele não iria se segurar enquanto não desse um fim nisso.

"Apenas, elas", eu disse, apressada, "mas não houve danos, e eu estou lidando com isso."

Edward não respondeu, ele apenas ficou lá olhando para mim.

"Agora chega disso, vamos ver como você está lidando com essas questões", eu disse, pegando seu papel, desesperada por aliviar a tensão ali.

Eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas em confusão Olhei suas respostas: "Eu não entendo como você está lutando. O que você tem aqui é muito bom."

*** {} ***

No dia seguinte, na escola, eu recebi um pedido de desculpas de ambas as idiotas Jessica e Tanya, mas que realmente não deveria ter me surpreendido.

"Isso foi completamente desnecessário", disse a Edward, quando se juntou a nós em nossa mesa para o almoço.

"Eu não concordo, era absolutamente necessário. Elas não têm direito de tratá-la assim, Bella!" exclamou em indignação.

"Mas eu poderia ter lidado com elas", argumentei.

Eu odiava o fato de que ele sempre pensou que ele tinha que ir por mim. Claro, eu não era exatamente a mais sincera, mas eu era violenta quando necessário.

"Bem, eu já te salvei do problema, então?" ele respondeu, agitando seu cabelo para cima.

"Crianças, crianças," Alice interrompeu, olhando para mim com desaprovação antes de sua expressão relaxada e ela continuou alegremente: "Chega sobre aquela bobagem. Ainda estamos firmes para amanhã?"

"Nós temos que ir?" Eu gemi, imaginando o seu passatempo favorito, pelo menos em um sábado: compras.

Edward riu, assim que eu cutuquei em brincadeira. Meus esforços revelaram-se inúteis, pois seu braço escorregou sobre meu ombro e ele me puxou contra ele.

"Oh, não seja como um bebê", Alice disse, enfiando a língua para fora, brincando. "Você é terá que deixá-lo, porque uma hora dessas todos os vestidos para o baile estão esgotados! Você tem sorte em me ter!"

"Falando em vestidos", Lauren interrompendo ao lado da nossa mesa. Seus olhos estavam fechados em Edward.

"Você já decidiu em quem você está levando para o baile, no entanto, Edward?" ela perguntou, jogando os cabelos para trás de uma maneira irritante quando ela o fez.

Eu por acaso olhei para Edward, mas ele permaneceu totalmente impassível e foi rápido para afastar a questão de Lauren. "Isto somente me interessa", ele disse misteriosamente.

*** {} ***

Na manhã de sábado, eu dirigi-me para a casa de Alice para a nossa viagem de compras. Saltei da minha picape e corri para a porta, mas fui tomada completamente desprevenida quando Edward a abriu antes que eu sequer alcançasse a campainha.

"Foi rápido," eu disse, percorrendo a porta.

"Bella, eu posso ouvir aquele monte de lixo proveniente de um quilômetro de distância", disse ele, sorrindo meu sorriso torto favorito.

"Ei, não fale assim da minha picape!" Retorqui, tentando empurrar-lhe ao lado.

Ele era muito rápido e simplesmente pegou a minha mão na sua, entrelaçando os dedos delicadamente. Ele me levou para a cozinha e no caminho, ouvi gritos do andar de cima de Alice que ela ia descer em cinco minutos. Não era nada de novo, a menina nunca estava pronta na hora.

"Bom dia, Bella", a mãe de Edward, Esme, me cumprimentou e eu sentei-me no banco em frente ao balcão ao lado de Edward, que ainda conseguia ser sexy, mesmo que ele estava vestindo calça jeans e uma camiseta cinza claro.

"Quer café?"

"Não, obrigado", eu respondi e enquanto eu esperava Alice, eu conversei com ela sobre a minha situação.

"Ouvi dizer que você não tem o seu vestido para o baile ainda", comentou.

"Sim, Alice está me ajudando a achar um" eu estremeci, pensando sobre a viagem de hoje de compras.

Eu ouvi Edward rir ao meu lado e ela se virar para ele acusadoramente.

"Eu não estaria rindo se eu fosse você. Pelo que ouvi, você ainda precisa de um smoking. É melhor você tomar cuidado ou você será o próximo," eu declarei, o que limpou direto o sorriso do seu rosto.

"Ele só precisa dar a volta para pedir a menina", Esme interrompeu.

Desta vez, eu tinha o cenho franzido, e com o canto do meu olho, eu podia ver o desconforto de Edward. Pela primeira vez ele estava realmente me rivalizando no delimitar do corar. Com a formatura se aproximando, eu não podia negar que tinha me preocupado muito com a questão, de quem Edward estaria levando para o baile. Eu tentei não gastar muito tempo pensando sobre isso, mas minhas suspeitas eram de que iria entre Victoria e Carmen, que eram, sem dúvida, duas das meninas mais bonitas do nosso ano.

"Eu estou pronta", declarou Alice, e logo veio quase desfilando, meio que valsando na cozinha alguns minutos depois, soando demasiada alegre para a primeira coisa na manhã.

"Vamos acabar com isso", eu gemi, me forçando a levantar e caminhar para acompanhá-la.

"Eu vejo vocês mais tarde", Edward disse, lançando um simpático sorriso no meu caminho.

*** {} ***

Com a contagem regressiva para a formatura e o baile que estava a caminho, a especulação foi abundante sobre quem Edward levaria para o baile. Enquanto ele não mostrou nenhuma intenção de colocar os boatos para descansar, eu estava além de curiosa. Em cada uma das nossas sessões de estudo, eu tinha tentado arranjar coragem para lhe perguntar sobre isso, mas infelizmente, eu nunca tive a coragem de ir até o fim e a cada vez eu amarelava no último minuto. Talvez hoje seria diferente. Era um marco: sobre a nossa primeira noite de estudo.

No entanto, até o final da noite, fiquei me sentindo um pouco decepcionada. Eu não sei o que eu esperava, mas a nossa noite tinha sido muito comum e um pouco estranha também. Tentei me acalmar, mas se eu estava sendo honesta comigo mesmo, eu estava realmente preocupada.

Em todo o tempo que tínhamos sido amigos, eu nunca vi Edward ser tão tranquilo. Uma coisa era a concentração em sua prova, mas era outra coisa, quando ele estava remexendo em torno de sua cadeira, obviamente distraído.

Além disso, ele tinha agido meio estranho. Várias vezes, eu peguei ele me olhando estranho no corredor entre as aulas e eu senti seus olhos em mim durante todo o tempo do almoço. Algo definitivamente estava acontecendo. Estudei-o por um momento, antes de olhar para longe, mas quando o silêncio continuou, eu finalmente decidi dar voz às minhas preocupações.

Eu comecei hesitante, "Hm... Edward?"

Ele olhou para cima imediatamente.

"Você parece hoje um pouco inquieto. Está tudo bem?" Eu perguntei e por alguma razão eu estava com medo do que sua resposta seria.

"Sim, eu uh... sim, eu estou bem", ele gaguejou, rapidamente voltando a olhar para o papel na frente dele.

Eu não iria voltar ao assunto novamente, seja lá o que foi que o tinha distraído tanto, era óbvio que ele não queria discutir comigo.

No final da noite, eu disse adeus a todos e eu estava prestes a ir embora, quando uma mão agarrou meu pulso.

"Bella, espere. Eu tenho uma pergunta para você."

Virei-me para o rosto de Edward, eu estava um pouco nervosa, ao vê-lo com um olhar inquieto sobre mim.

"Você quer ir ao baile comigo?" soltou de repente.

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Atônita, eu olhava para ele com surpresa, por alguns instantes antes de eu finalmente encontrar a minha voz.

"O quê? Eu não entendo. Por quê?" Eu perguntei, ainda desconcertada.

"Quem mais eu poderia levar ao baile além de você?"

Ele parecia verdadeiro, mas eu não estava convencida. Ele provavelmente deixou até muito tarde para convidar quem ele realmente queria ir e agora eu já tinha outros planos, por mais que não envolvessem pares.

Senti um lampejo de exasperação. "Vamos com isso, Edward, você está mal nas ofertas!"

"Mas eu quero ir com você", ele disse numa voz estranha.

Ele, provavelmente, só estava me perguntando por que ele sentiu pena de mim. Pelo menos um cara me convidou ao baile, e isto era surpreendente.

"Por favor, não tenha pena de mim", eu implorei.

"Jesus Cristo, Bella, eu não tenho!", exclamou, passando uma mão em seu cabelo. "Eu quero ir com você, mas se você não quer ir comigo, então tudo bem."

Senti-me instantaneamente arrependida.

"Sinto muito. Eu pensei que você estava apenas me perguntando por que você sentiu pena de mim ou porque eu era sua segunda opção", eu murmurei.

Edward balançou a cabeça em desaprovação perante isso, e ele colocou os braços em volta de mim e me abraçou por um longo tempo.

"Você nunca poderia ser a segunda, porque você é a melhor, Bella", ele disse baixinho e me deu um aperto suave.

Eu não queria deixá-lo ir, mas um pouco mais tarde, eu suspirei e ele se afastou.

"Isso é um sim, então?", ele perguntou, com um sorriso esperançoso.

"Sim, eu gostaria que fosse," eu respondi, enquanto nós ficamos olhando um para o outro por alguns momentos.

"É melhor eu ir", disse eu, tentando não soar muito decepcionado.

"Eu vou te ver amanhã no ginásio", ele sorriu.

"Obrigado por me lembrar", eu gemi e lhe dei um soco delicado.

"Basta pensar, que é a sua aula de educação física pela última vez", disse ele tentando me tranqüilizar, mas teve o efeito adverso.

Dei-lhe uma olhada rápida antes de eu sair. Eu estava sorrindo para mim mesma como uma lunática na viagem inteira, porque, por algum milagre, eu estava indo ao baile com o Edward Cullen!

*** {} ***

O tempo voou enquanto eu estava meio sufocada com a fase final e, infelizmente, eu não vi Edward quase tanto quanto eu gostaria, mas talvez isso fosse uma coisa boa. Eu estava lendo provavelmente de forma demasiada em todo o convite para o baile ou qualquer coisa assim. Eu não queria gastar minhas esperanças pensando que significava nada mais do que ir como amigos.

Além disso, ele estava certamente agindo de forma diferente do habitual ao meu redor. O fato era que nós estávamos indo como amigos, fim de história. No entanto, isso não significa que eu não estava ridiculamente animada.

Finais iam e vinham, e antes que eu percebesse, o grande dia tinha finalmente chegado. Apesar do meu entusiasmo, porém, eu não podia deixar de me sentir um pouco nervosa.

Felizmente, Alice deu a volta para me ajudar a ficar pronta e depois de uma hora de maquiagem, cabelos e unhas, ela declarou a sua obra completa. Puxou o espelho para eu dar uma olhada.

"Agora você está pronta", ela sorriu.

"Oh, uau!" Exclamei, me admirando no espelho.

Eu quase não reconheci a pessoa olhando para mim, meu cabelo estava preso na maior parte com uns poucos cachos soltos moldando a minha cara e minha maquiagem, enquanto a esta, foi impecável. Alice fez um trabalho incrível, pensei, antes que eu voltasse minha atenção para o vestido. Era um vestido azul royal que fez a minha pele ter uma aparência saudável, ao invés de seu habitual tom doentio de pálido. O corpete sugeria um decote, mas não era nada muito escandaloso e o detalhamento era simples e delicado. Não era nada extravagante, e isso foi exatamente o que eu queria.

Eu o adorei quando eu experimentei pela primeira vez, mas agora, combinado com o cabelo e _maquiagem_, eu me senti realmente muito bonita. Gostaria de saber o que Edward pensaria quando ele me visse, eu esperava que ele fosse ficar impressionado.

Eu me virei para olhar para Alice, com um sussurro de "Muito obrigado".

"Bem, eu tenho que fazê-la perfeita para esta noite. Tenho a sensação de que vai ser uma noite muito especial para você", disse ela com uma piscadela. "Agora devo ir e ficar bonita para Jazz. Eu quero que você relaxe. Edward não vai demorar muito."

Ela correu para fora da porta, mas, apesar de sua confiança, pareceu uma eternidade, antes que Edward finalmente parasse na porta da minha casa.

Eu estava grata quando vi que não havia limusine. Ele sabia o quanto eu odiava ser o centro das atenções e que eu faria qualquer coisa para evitá-la. Além disso, o seu Volvo era seu orgulho e alegria e eu não poderia negar-lhe o prazer de chegar em seu precioso carro. Fui até a porta para encontrá-lo e fiquei aliviada de que Charlie estava trabalhando até tarde hoje. Eu só podia imaginar a conversa embaraçosa que Edward teria sido submetido, quando meu pai fosse cumprimentá-lo.

No momento em que ele saiu do carro, eu estava temporariamente atordoada. Ele era tão bonito de terno que eu não tinha palavras, eu estava parada. Eu só mais fixada enquanto ele se aproximava. Quando chegou a mim, ele me estudou por um momento e para meu alívio, ele pareceu impressionado. Na verdade, ele realmente não disse nada por alguns momentos.

"Você está linda", disse ele finalmente.

Eu sorri, secretamente emocionada com o efeito que eu estava tendo com ele.

"Não se parece comigo", comentei e ele começou a sacudir a cabeça.

"Você sempre foi bonita, Bella", ele disse baixinho e me entregou um buquê bonito.

"Eu sei que é brega, mas eu pensei que... bem... eu queria fazer isso corretamente", ele gaguejou adorável.

"Obrigado, isso é muito gentil de sua parte", eu respondi, enquanto desesperadamente eu tentava acalmar a agitação em meu peito. No entanto, o barulho só aumentou quando ele colocou a mão na minhas costas e me olhou de modo encorajador.

"Vamos?" ele perguntou suavemente, inclinando-se para beijar a minha testa.

Eu concordei e ele me conduziu para o carro.

Enquanto dirigíamos, nós não nos falamos, mas não foi preciso. O momento já era perfeito com a mão de Edward descansando na minha o caminho todo. Quando nós chegamos no local, ele parou o carro e saiu do carro e deu a volta até minha porta.

"Vamos lá", ele incentivou, oferecendo-me sua mão e me guiando para a entrada.

Quando chegamos à porta principal, de repente senti-me um pouco auto-consciente. Edward reparou e ele virou o rosto para mim. Corei quando ele chegou até minha bochecha e a cursou levemente com as costas da mão.

"Você não tem nada para se preocupar, Bella", ele acalmou. "Você está linda e estou muito orgulhoso de estar aqui com você."

Eu olhei para ele, completamente atordoada e confusa com suas palavras.

"Pronta?" ele perguntou alguns momentos depois.

Eu balancei a cabeça, respirei fundo, e lhe dei um pequeno sorriso, e ele pegou minha mão levando-me para o local. O salão estava lindamente decorado, mas eu estava menos centrada na decoração e muito mais interessada no cara lindo ao meu lado. Edward segurou os olhares de todos os presentes me admirando, e ele não parecia distraído por qualquer uma das meninas a cobiçar ele. Na verdade, ele realmente parecia um pouco envergonhado com toda a atenção que recebeu. Ele me puxou mais apertado contra ele, facilmente manobrando-nos no meio da multidão.

Nós nos deparamos com algumas pessoas do o time de futebol, mas não demorou muito tempo para localizar os outros e logo vimos Alice e Jasper no lado oposto do salão conversando com Angela e Ben.

Apesar dos meus receios anteriores, tive uma noite maravilhosa. Edward e eu estávamos em silêncio durante a maior parte, embora não fosse um silêncio desconfortável, foi tranquilo. Ele segurou minha mão o tempo todo e quando eu olhei para ele, eu me perdi em seus olhos brilhantes, cor de esmeralda. Minha única preocupação era que ele parecia um pouco nervoso e inseguro, mas, novamente, todos nós estávamos. Era o fim do ensino médio e nada seria a mesma depois desta noite. A maioria de nós estava seguindo nossos caminhos separados e eu duvidava que eu iria ver muitas dessas pessoas depois desta noite.

Eu tinha acabado de conversar com Angela, da minha aula de matemática. quando Edward tocou meu cotovelo.

"Vem comigo", disse ele, tomando o meu braço e me levando para longe dos outros.

"Onde estamos indo?" Perguntei confusa com o seu comportamento estranho.

Ele não me deu uma resposta, ele simplesmente tomou meu pulso e me guiou em direção à pista de dança.

Eu congelei.

"Dança comigo, Bella", ele implorou, mas eu balancei minha cabeça com firmeza.

Dançar era uma certeza de assegurar um desastre para uma noite quase perfeita.

"Edward, você sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu não posso dançar", eu protestei, mas ele apenas sorriu para o meu desafio.

"Eu vou te mostrar o caminho correto para dançar agora."

Ele ergueu a mão para a parte de trás do pescoço, onde descansou contra o cabelo que eu tinha sonhado sobre a execução de meus dedos. Suas mãos se estabeleceram em torno da minha cintura e eu descansei minha cabeça contra seu peito. Infelizmente eu não estava exagerando antes, quando eu disse que eu não podia dançar. Os primeiros passos foram um desastre e eu pisei no pé de Edward repetidamente. Por que eu não podia simplesmente ser boa em uma coisa?

"Desculpa", eu murmurei contra o seu peito, quando ficou cada vez pior.

Eu senti Edward olhar em mim por toda parte, mas não me atrevi a olhar para ele quando ele estava tão perto.

"Sinto muito. Isso é inútil", eu suspirei, quando eu havia novamente pisado por todo o seu pé.

Relutantemente, eu comecei a me afastar, mas seu aperto aumentou em minha cintura, mantendo-me lá.

"Tente novamente", suplicou ele e tirou a expressão beicinho que sempre me fez ceder.

"Por favor?"

Era impossível negá-lo quando ele parecia tão adorável.

"Tudo bem", eu suspirei com a derrota, antes de resmungar baixinho: "Mas é você que terá dedos esmagados",

Ele se quer ouviu ou que ele escolheu me ignorar.

Embora eu continuasse a tropeçar em meu caminho de volta a pista de dança, de alguma forma ficou mais fácil de dançar com Edward, ele nos movia graciosamente pelo chão com facilidade. Eu deixei de lado minha timidez e desfrutamos do momento.

Milagrosamente, a música continuou, eu cometi poucos erros.

"Você está ficando boa nisso", disse ele encorajador.

Eu não acreditava nele, sem dúvida, ele estava apenas tentando me fazer sentir melhor. Olhei para ele, convencido, mas eu estava distraída instantaneamente pela expressão em seu rosto. Ele estava sorrindo mais amplamente do que eu já vi sorrir antes e sua boca estava tão perto da minha que eu sentia o calor de seu hálito fazendo cócegas no meu rosto. Corei e rapidamente desviei o olhar, esperada que ele não percebesse o efeito que ele tinha em mim. Estranhamente, porém, fiquei decepcionada quando a música chegou ao fim.

"Não", disse ele. "Isso foi tão difícil?"

Olhei para ele e meus batimentos cardíacos aumentaram quando notei que os olhos dele estavam centrados nos meus lábios. Eles se contorceram involuntariamente, em resposta ao meu olhar aquecido e de repente fui tomada por quão bom era estar em seus braços. O momento foi tão perfeito, tão certo, como se este era o lugar onde eu estava destinada a estar para sempre. Meu estômago estava enlouquecendo com borboletas e meu coração começou a bater freneticamente no meu peito.

Ah como eu queria beijá-lo! Meus lábios estavam formigando, só esperando. A expectativa era de matar, mas eu estava congelada no local, incapaz de fazer um adiantamento. Felizmente eu não tinha e depois do que pareceu uma vida inteira de espera e de esperança, ele trouxe sua boca para baixo em direção a minha. Assim como os nossos lábios estavam prestes a tocar, ouvi alguém limpar a garganta para trás.

A decepção me inundou e parecia que Edward sentia o mesmo, quando ele amaldiçoou em voz baixa e fechou os olhos por um momento de irritação, antes que ambos enfrentaram a fonte da perturbação. Quase instantaneamente eu senti Edward movimentando-se atrás de mim e seu aperto aumentou em minha cintura

"Jacob? O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei, completamente surpresa.

Eu tinha conhecido Jacob Black desde que éramos crianças, graças à amizade de meu pai com seu pai, Billy.

"Olá para você também. Eu estou bem, obrigado por perguntar," ele disse sarcasticamente.

"Desculpe, mas você só me pegou de surpresa", expliquei. Eu poderia ter sido um pouco mais sociável, se ele não tivesse interrompido o que eu tinha certeza de que seria o melhor momento da minha vida.

"Eu posso ver isso", respondeu ele, olhando brevemente Edward.

"Mas isso ainda não explica o que fazer aqui. Você não precisa nem ir à escola," eu continuei.

"Eu estou aqui com Leah", explicou.

Leah era uma das meninas da reserva, que havia começado o ano letivo passado. Eu já a conhecia desde os tempos que eu costumava visitar Jacob e Billy com o meu pai. Você vê, há alguns anos atrás, Jacob e eu tínhamos estado relativamente perto. Isto foi, até que ele decidiu que queria mais do que apenas amizade entre dois nós. As coisas simplesmente não tinham sido as mesmas desde que o recusei.

Isso não ajudava quando ele estava constantemente criticando os meus outros amigos. Edward em particular sempre foi alvo mais atingido. E, olhando entre dois agora, ficou claro para ver que não havia _amor_ perdido lá.

Na esperança de quebrar o olhar intenso que eles estavam trocando me virei para Edward e perguntei: "Vamos pegar uma bebida?"

"Claro", respondeu ele e apertou seu braço em volta da minha cintura.

"Talvez nós pudéssemos partilhar uma dança mais tarde?" Jacob perguntou casualmente e senti Edward endurecer ao meu lado.

"Confie em mim, é mais seguro para você, se nós não partilhássemos", eu respondi com sarcasmo.

Eu rapidamente disse adeus para Jacob e fui com Edward para a mesa de bebidas. No caminho, ele se virou para mim, seus belos olhos fitando os meus.

"Não lhe apetece sair daqui? Acho que precisamos conversar", disse ele baixinho.

Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância. Eu poderia estar errada, mas eu sentia que estávamos à beira de algo grande. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido definitivamente, entre nós dois toda a noite, e precisava resolver.

Edward soltou de uma das minhas mãos e acariciou meu rosto com ternura. "Só vou encontrar Alice e Jasper para lhes dizer que estamos saindo."

Ele acariciou minha bochecha um tempo atrás, antes de sair em busca deles.

Enquanto eu esperava por Edward voltar, fiquei repetindo o quase beijo em minha mente. Certamente, os sentimentos que eu senti quando tivemos o quase beijo não poderiam ter sido unilaterais, não é? Ele foi carinhoso comigo a noite toda, sempre me segurando e me enviava olhares pequenos e eu definitivamente não tinha imaginado essas coisas. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu me senti estranhamente otimista.

Eu estava distraída demais pensando em Edward, para perceber a figura por trás de mim e eu pulei uma milha quando alguém tocou meu ombro. Virei-me para encontrar Jacob, que quase pairava sobre mim.

"Desculpe, eu não queria assustá-la", disse ele ao lado de minha orelha, seus olhos brilhando quando ele olhou para mim.

"Posso falar com você lá fora por um momento?" ele perguntou, olhando esperançoso.

"Na verdade, eu estava saindo", eu respondi, olhando em volta ansiosamente por Edward. Algo sobre a persistência de Jacob, me assustou, mas eu provavelmente estava apenas sendo idiota.

Ele olhou para mim implorando: "Por favor? Levará apenas um minuto."

Olhei ao redor da sala para Edward de novo, mas ele estava longe de ser visto, assim como Alice e Jasper. Assim que eu me encontrei relutantemente em concordar com a solicitação de Jacob.

"Ok, mas você só tem dois minutos, porque eu realmente preciso encontrar Edward."

Seu sorriso desapareceu no segundo eu mencionei o nome de Edward, mas não demorou muito para que ele retornasse. Ele me conduziu em direção à entrada principal e continuamos de fora para escapar da música alta e a confusão da multidão. Eu segui, pensando que seria um local ideal reconhecer Edward como ele era obrigado a vir procurar-me logo de qualquer maneira.

Esperei pacientemente por Jacob para explicar o que era tudo isso, mas ele parecia sem pressa grande e simplesmente ficou ali olhando para mim por um tempo.

"O que você queria, Jake?" Eu perguntei quando a minha paciência começou a vacilar.

Ele sorriu, então plantou uma mão no meu quadril e começou a arrastar-me para ele. Mesmo quando eu escovei sua mão de lado, seu sorriso arrogante não vacilou.

"Eu acho que você sabe que eu quero, Bella", ele disse com voz arrastada, seu olhar persistente no meu corpo.

Ok, talvez não fosse uma boa idéia vir para cá depois de tudo.

"Olha, eu não tenho tempo para isso, Jacob. Eu preciso ir," eu disse impacientemente.

Eu tentei roçar-lhe, na esperança de que ele iria pegar a dica, mas eu estava errado.

Em vez disso, ele pegou os meus ombros e virou-me e volta para enfrentá-lo. Quando eu tentei empurrá-lo para fora, ele colocou seus dedos em minha pele.

"Por favor, Bella. Combata aquilo e nos dê uma chance", suplicou ele.

"Nós?" Eu gritava indignada. "Não há 'nós'. Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer isso?"

"Mas..."

"É preciso acabar com isto" Eu o cortei antes que ele tivesse chance de terminar a frase. Fiquei com raiva e agora, comecei a falar. "Eu gosto de você como um amigo, Jacob, mas se você continuar a me perseguir então, eu não acho que podemos mais até ser amigos!"

Quando ele soltou meu pulso, eu pensei que finalmente tinha chegado até ele, mas foi só por um segundo, e então ele pegou os meus ombros e olhou para mim com raiva.

"O que faz você pensar que você é tão especial? Você não é nem tão bonita assim mesmo", ele cuspiu.

Eu estava temporariamente ferida por suas observações antes que a minha própria raiva me chutasse por dentro.

"O que aconteceu com você, Jake? Nós costumávamos ser amigos."

Seus olhos se estreitaram em raiva. "Eu? E você? Que eu saiba era você e o Cullen certinho!"

"Não comece com tudo isso de novo", eu reclamei, lutando contra ele, mas ele tinha o controle me manten-do apertada.

"Não pode ser dito uma coisa contra o seu precioso Cullen, pode?" ele perguntou, inclinando-se estreitamente com um olhar irritado em seu rosto. "Eu vejo a maneira como você olha para ele, Bella. Você percebe que você nunca vai ser boa o suficiente para ele, certo? O perfeito Edward Cullen." Sua voz era amarga. "Que me importa, afinal? Você não é nada, Bella, nada! Cullen não quer você."

Ele largou meu braço e de repente eu pisei no chão novamente, mas antes que ele voltasse para dentro, a porta se abriu e Alice e Edward vieram correndo em nossa direção.

"Eu devia saber", Jacob murmurou amargamente quando viu Edward.

Edward não parecia feliz em vê-lo, e logo que viu a expressão no meu rosto, ele estava no rosto de Jacob em um piscar de olhos.

"Edward, não!" Alice avisou.

Eu olhei pra Edward para encontrá-lo absolutamente furioso. Eles tinham acabado de começar a se empurrar quando Jasper chegou em cima da hora para prender Edward de não deixar que nenhum dano grave acontecesse.

"Isso não é a última, Cullen", Jacob avisou.

"Você está certo, não é", disse Edward um pouco para trás, olhando com mais raiva do que eu jamais vi.

Jacob foi indo, na direção do estacionamento e neste momento, Edward imediatamente veio até mim e pegou meu rosto nas mãos.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou, enxugando algumas lágrimas perdidas que eu não sabia que tinham escapado dos meus olhos. Sorri para a sua ternura e acenei de volta.

Suas mãos chegaram com a minha e ele gentilmente entrelaçou nossos, mas quando seu olhar caiu para as nossas mãos unidas, sua expressão ficou furiosa novamente.

"Onde você conseguiu isso heim?" ele perguntou, apontando para as manchas vermelhas na minha pele.

Tirei minhas mãos das dele e tentei escondê-las nas minhas costas.

"O que aconteceu?" Alice sussurrou, antes de Edward interromper.

"Deixe-nos", disse ele, olhando de frente para ela, sério.

Alice instantaneamente admitiu a derrota e, logo que ela e Jasper estavam de volta para dentro, Edward pegou minha mão e segurou-a delicadamente.

"Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu", ele me disse com uma voz urgente. "Eu juro por Deus, se ele te machucou, eu vou matá-lo."

"Por favor, não foi nada", eu tentei negar, mas sua preocupação era evidente.

"Então porque você está chorando? Será que ele..." ele fez uma pausa, depois perguntou com os dentes cerrados, "que ele iria te tocar contra a sua vontade?"

"Não, não era isso", eu rapidamente o tranquilizei.

"Então, por favor me diga o que aconteceu. Isto não sairá da minha mente enquanto você não me falar o que aconteceu, Bella", ele começou a se preocupar.

"Ele não iria me magoar, não fisicamente," eu disse, desviando, esperando que eu, poderia ignorar o fato de que as palavras de Jacob doeram muito mais do que sua força física jamais poderia.

Mas isto foi para Edward como um tiro, parecendo ainda mais em pânico agora, "O que quer dizer, não fisicamente?"

"Não me faça dizer isso", eu implorei, sentindo lágrimas nos meus olhos.

Edward apertou meu ombro suavemente como ele disse, "Bella, eu preciso saber, por favor, só me diga."

Ele tinha voltado a implorar agora. Olhei em seus olhos, o que provou a minha desgraça, eu não poderia lutar mais.

"Ele disse que eu não era nada", fiz uma pausa e respirei fundo, "e que eu nunca seria boa o suficiente para você".

As últimas palavras saíram como um sussurro doloroso, mas ao ver o choque em seu rosto, eu sabia que ele me ouviu. Sua expressão foi de causa a fúria em questão de segundos, e eu podia ver a raiva em seus olhos tanto quanto os punhos cerrados ao seu lado.

"É isso aí, eu já tive o suficiente para fazer _algo_" ele anunciou antes de decolar na direção Jacob tinha ido.

"Edward, espere. Por favor, não faça nada estúpido", eu implorei, desesperadamente tentando alcançá-lo.

Ele fez uma pausa e virou o rosto para mim, sua expressão amaciando, pois ele me olhou com tanta emoção que eu pensei que eu iria derreter.

"Você sempre foi boa o suficiente, Bella." ele sussurrou, hesitando por uma fração de segundo antes de correr.

Felizmente, Jasper e Alice estavam assistindo de dentro e entraram em ação. Enquanto Jasper decolou depois de Edward, Alice apareceu ao meu lado, me dando um abraço e sussurrando palavras de conforto.

"Não se preocupe, Jasper vai impedi-lo de fazer algo estúpido", ela acalmou quando ela começou a guiar-me.

*** {} ***

Foi tudo um borrão e eu mal lembrava o caminho de volta para casa, eu estava muito preocupada com Edward para pensar em outra coisa. Quando nós chegamos na entrada da garagem, não havia nenhum sinal de seu Volvo então eu sabia que ele ainda estava fora. Eu só esperava que Jasper fosse capaz de convencê-lo de não fazer algo imprudente. Alice já tinha acertado que eu estaria dormindo no andar de cima, por isso, fui direto até o quarto de hóspedes, onde todas as minhas coisas foram colocadas. Eu me vesti rapidamente para o meu pijama e sentei-me na cama enquanto eu esperava ansiosamente por notícias.

Alice tentou me relaxar, mas eu não consegui. Eu estava tão preocupada pensando em como Edward tinha sido louco quando ele foi atrás de Jacob e que eu não podia ficar parada. Eu fiquei aliviada quando finalmente recebemos uma notícia de Jasper.

"Ele está bem", Alice leu uma mensagem de texto em seu telefone. "Jasper conseguiu acalmá-lo. Eles estão no caminho de volta agora."

Ela mudou-se para se sentar ao meu lado na cama e se abaixou para pegar minha mão.

"Independentemente do que aconteceu com Jacob, essa coisa com você e Edward, já dura há muito tempo."

Ela não tinha necessidade de expandir, eu sabia exatamente do que ela estava falando. Ela tinha visto olhares entre Edward e eu a noite toda.

"Você acha que eu não sei ? Eu amo ele, Alice," eu soltei, sentindo uma sensação de alívio, de lavagem em mim quando eu finalmente disse as palavras em voz alta.

Ela sorriu e deu um aperto de mão suave, "Você não tem que _me_ dizer Bella, mas você precisa dizer a Edward como se sente."

"Eu quero", eu acenei com a cabeça. "Eu estou tão assustada. E se ele não se sente da mesma maneira? Ou pior, se ele só me ama como amiga? O que eu quero dizer é que ele nunca demonstrou qualquer interesse em mim antes."

Alice riu e eu fiquei magoada com sua insensibilidade, até que ela rapidamente me tranquilizou.

"Me desculpe, Bella, eu não quero rir de você", ela se desculpou. "Não é justo que você seja tão ignorante, o que é divertido. Então quer dizer que ele nunca demonstrou qualquer interesse em você? Olhe para os fatos, Bella: Ele está sempre lá para você, quando estamos juntos ele fica fora de todas as suas palavras; e ele nunca esquecia daquelas, inúteis sessões de estudo." Ela riu então. "Além disso, ele pediu-lhe para baile de formatura. Honestamente o que mais pode o cara fazer para chamar sua atenção?"

Sentei-me em silêncio por um momento, tentando processar o que ela tinha dito. Era uma responsabilidade muito grande, dentro de tudo o que ela dizia, parecia bom demais para ser verdade, o que estava errado?

Claro que, sendo Alice, ela leu a minha preocupação como um livro.

"Ele é meu irmão, Bella, eu sei como ele se sente sobre você", ela explicou suavemente. "Edward pode estar confiante no campo de futebol, mas quando se trata de você, ele é tão assustado quanto você, se não mais. Você sabia que ele levou dois meses inteiros pensando até ter a coragem de lhe pedir para baile de formatura? Dois meses, Bella! Você precisa dizer a ele, escrever uma carta para ele se você quiser saber. Basta fazer algo já. Eu não agüento mais Edward se lastimando pela casa como um emo!"

Olhei para ela em choque completo. Eu tinha estado tão ocupada obcecada com as minhas próprias falhas e insuficiências que eu nunca contemplei a possibilidade de Edward sentir a mesma coisa sobre mim. No passado, eu tinha escondido por trás de nossa amizade e me enganei ao pensar que isso era suficiente para mim, mas a verdade era que eu odiava ficar calada por tanto tempo. Foi, literalmente, corroendo-me e eu não ia deixar que isto acontecesse novamente. Eu sabia o que precisava fazer.

"Eu vou tentar", eu prometi.

"Isso é tudo que eu peço", ela sorriu e deu um aperto de mãos suaves. "Agora, eu estou indo com Jasper para dar a vocês um pouco de privacidade".

Ela me deu um abraço e me disse que tudo ficaria bem, antes de ela correr para fora da porta.

Depois que ela tinha ido, me sentei lá por um tempo sem realmente saber o que fazer comigo mesma. Foi um grande passo para eu abrir sobre meus sentimentos, mas quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais eu percebi que Alice estava certa. Eu sabia com certeza absoluta que eu nunca seria capaz de lhe dizer exatamente como me sentia quando ele estava parado em frente de mim, então escrever uma carta parecia ser a melhor opção. Peguei o papel e a caneta mais próxima e rapidamente comecei a escrever antes que eu perdesse meus nervos.

_Edward,_

_Há algo que eu preciso lhe dizer. Eu queria dizer a você por muito tempo, mas fui muito covarde e não tive coragem de fazê-lo._

_A coisa é, eu amo você. Na verdade, eu acho que eu amei você desde o jardim, mas eu não acho que você poderia me amar de volta assim, eu nunca disse nada sobre isso. A verdade é que eu não estou feliz em ser sua amiga e nada mais, eu preciso mais do que isso e eu realmente espero que você sinta-se da mesma forma (se não, então talvez você poderia simplesmente fingir que você nunca viu essa carta?)._

_Com amor,_

_Bella._

Quando eu tinha acabado, eu larguei a nota fora no quarto de Edward e corri para o meu aguardando a sua volta

Pouco tempo depois, ouvi a porta se fechar e os passos na madeira da escada. Eu esperei e esperei pelo que pareceram horas, mas provavelmente apenas alguns minutos até Edward vir e me encontrar. Lentamente, minha cabeça ficou louca com todas as questões correndo pela minha cabeça. Se ele tivesse visto aquilo? Ele estava lendo agora? Qual foi sua reação?

Quando eu não podia esperar mais, meus pés começaram a caminhar até fora do quarto. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, mas quando eu estava prestes a bater, a porta se abriu e eu estava cara a cara com um Edward um pouco surpreso. Ele havia retirado o paletó e estava apenas de calça e camisa. As mangas estavam enroladas até os cotovelos e somente dois botões da camisa estavam abertos, mas ele ainda parecia incrível.

Meus olhos voltaram aos seus, mas eu não conseguia ler sua expressão.

Quando eu não iria passar, ele aproximou-se de mim e tomou minha mão e guiou-me através da porta e em seu quarto. E ficamos ali olhando um para o outro, nenhum de nós realmente sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Houve um longo silêncio e eu me perguntei se ele ia dizer alguma coisa ou simplesmente continuar olhando para mim. Assim certamente não foi como eu imaginei isso acontecendo e por um momento horrível, eu pensei que ele ia me rejeitar, com o bom e velho, "eu te amo, mas apenas como um amigo".

Finalmente eu abri minha boca para falar, para dizer algo, qualquer coisa, que iria quebrar o silêncio constrangedor que desceu entre nós dois.

"Olha, eu sinto muito. Talvez eu não devesse ter dito nada", eu me desculpei.

Edward entrou em cena para mais perto e as mãos imediatamente foram para o meu rosto.

"Não", disse ele. "Não se desculpe, mas por favor deixe-me ir primeiro. Eu não vou ser capaz de conseguir isso se você falar". Ele parou e me preparei para o pior. Ele respirou fundo, "me desculpe, eu não sou muito bom nisso. Mas aqui vai... Eu estive perto de dizer como me sinto tantas vezes, mas eu nunca soube o que dizer. Você está sempre a dizer-me que eu deslumbro as pessoas, mas a verdade é que você me deslumbra o tempo todo, mesmo sem perceber. É a sua risada, seu rosto corado, até mesmo a sua falta de jeito", ele riu levemente. "Eu posso te dizer o momento exato em que eu me apaixonei por você, Bella. Foi a primeira vez que nos beijamos".

"Mas você me evitou mais tarde," eu o cortei.

"Você tem que entender que foi uma grande coisa para mim. Você era a minha melhor amiga e eu não sabia como lidar com o que eu estava sentindo", admitiu. "Eu só evitei você para não deixar que meus sentimentos escapassem. Eu não sabia como agir em torno de você, mas quando eu finalmente encontrei uma maneira de estar perto de você, eu esperava que você fosse perceber como me senti. Tentei dar-lhe algum espaço, mas entretanto não me impediu de dar-lhe sugestões. Os outros viam imediatamente, mas você", ele riu: "Você realmente pode ser bastante densa, por vezes, Bella."

Eu fiquei muda por um tempo, completamente deslumbrada. Eu não podia acreditar que Edward tinha gostado de mim por tanto tempo e eu nunca notei isso antes. Ainda assim, eu não podia permitir-me a acreditar nisso.

"O que você está dizendo Edward?"

"Certamente, agora você deve saber como me sinto sobre você?", ele perguntou, então balançou a cabeça quando eu continuei a olhar para ele em choque e disse baixinho: "Eu te amo, Bella".

Eu não podia dizer nada em resposta, porque de repente ele me beijava e todas as dúvidas que eu tinha sobre seus sentimentos desapareceram no segundo seus lábios tocaram os meus. Ele me beijou tão quietinho, tão reverentemente, que era como se todos os beijos que ele nunca tinha me dado que estivessem concentrados em um único beijo. Começou suave e gentil, mas rapidamente tornou-se mais desesperado. Suas mãos encontraram minhas costas, esmagando-me ainda mais perto dele e quando ele passou a língua contra o meu lábio inferior, implorando para entrar, eu aceitei imediatamente, ao me perder no sabor e cheiro dele. Ouvi-me gemer, mas eu estava com muita vontade para me sentir envergonhada.

O beijo foi um sobre outro, e nós só paramos para respirar, antes de finalmente nos separarmos.

"Eu não sabia", eu sussurrei, sentindo-se como a pessoa mais estúpida do planeta.

Como eu tinha sido tão cega? Como eu tinha duvidado dele ou de seus sentimentos por mim?

"Eu amo você, Edward. Eu te amei por tanto tempo", disse eu, sentindo-me à beira das lágrimas em toda a emoção correndo através de mim.

Ele pegou minha mão e levou-a descansar sobre o seu coração, enquanto a outra mão deslizou pela minha cintura. Ele me puxou com força contra ele novamente, seus lábios capturando os meus, como se estivesse sedento por eles.

Então, de repente sua boca deixou a minha.

"Bella", ele disse roucamente. "Nós precisamos parar. Do contrário..."

"Eu quero você" Eu disse com uma voz que eu mal reconheci como minha, quando eu peguei a parte de trás do seu pescoço e o puxei para meus lábios.

"Diga-me para parar e eu pararei", disse ele entre beijos.

Eu balancei a cabeça, não querendo quebrar o beijo, nem mesmo por um segundo. Eu queria ele tão desesperadamente e sabia que ele sentia exatamente a mesma coisa. Nossos lábios se moviam rápido, e eu sabia bem no fundo que era isso que eu queria mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

Tudo parecia acontecer tão rápido depois disso.

Em um minuto estávamos nos beijando, no seguinte, eu encontrei-me na cama, presa debaixo de seu corpo rígido. A sensação dele em cima de mim foi indescritivelmente emocionante, e eu podia sentir o calor do seu corpo através de nossas camadas combinadas de roupa. Logo fomos mexendo nossas mãos, ambos tentando desesperadamente chegar ainda mais perto um do outro. Nos separamos, momentaneamente para dar um puxão nas camadas de roupa que estavam em nosso caminho.

Edward foi arrancado meu pijama e puxou a minha camiseta sobre a minha cabeça, jogando-o rapidamente para o outro lado do quarto. Por sua vez, eu desfiz os botões de sua camisa e com as mãos tremendo, eu finalmente consegui tirar a maldita coisa, revelando seu peito bonito.

Deus, ele era lindo.

Eu estava muito fascinada por seu corpo duro e magro para continuar trabalhando na retirada de suas calças. Ele estava de volta, segundos depois, inclinando-se sobre mim e sustentando-se com os braços enquanto olhava para mim com paixão.

Momentos depois, senti as mãos de Edward encontrarem o fecho do meu sutiã, desprendendo-o e puxando delicadamente. Eu ouvi o seu gemido baixo de aprovação, quando a peça caiu longe de minha pele, mas eu estava nervosa e me sentindo extremamente auto-consciente. Eu estava prestes a pegar o edredom para cobrir-me quando ele estendeu a mão para me parar.

"Por favor, não esconda de mim, Bella. Você é linda", disse ele, apoiando a testa contra a minha.

A vista de sua expressão por si só me disse que eu era desejada, e quando ele olhou para mim como se eu fosse o seu tudo, como ele era meu, todos os meus medos desapareceram. Eu nunca iria ser uma super modelo, mas eu era a linda de Edward e isso era tudo que importava.

"Você me faz sentir bonita", eu respondi, não importando como isso soava piegas.

Estendi a mão e enfiei meus dedos em seus cabelos, trazendo seu rosto para baixo, capturando seus lábios em um ardente beijo lento. Poucos segundos depois, sua língua encontrou a minha e seus dedos começaram a descer para os meus seios. No entanto, ele pareceu perceber o que estávamos fazendo, ele se afastou um pouco, mas manteve-se apoderado do meu corpo.

"Tem certeza que isso é o que você quer Bella?" perguntou ele, a preocupação escrita em seu rosto quando ele corou. "Eu quero a primeira vez seja especial para você. Quero que você tenha tudo." Ele então fez um gesto em torno de seu quarto bagunçado. "Isto não é muito romântico."

Eu queria chegar e dar-lhe um grande abraço. Sua conta foi tão doce, mas eu sabia que eu queria e lhe disse o quanto.

"Estar sendo o meu primeiro é o que importa para mim. Não algumas coisas estúpidas materialistas que não significam absolutamente nada", disse eu, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos para que ele pudesse ver que eu quis dizer cada palavra que eu disse.

Apesar da minha certeza, ele hesitou apenas um segundo longo demais para meu gosto, então eu engoli meus nervos e eu peguei suas mãos e coloquei-as sobre os meus seios. Minha ousadia parecia fazer sua mente e uma vez minha novamente seus lábios capturaram mais intensamente ao mesmo tempo. Eu conheci a sua língua avidamente e ambos lutamos pelo domínio de um tempo, antes de sua boca, eventualmente, a minha esquerda.

Ele deixou um rastro de beijos do meu queixo, meu pescoço, e em toda a minha clavícula, enquanto ele corria lentamente a palma da mão em meu peito.

Seu toque causou borboletas para começar a vibrar no fundo do meu estômago e eu engasguei quando sua boca caía em meu colo e encontrei um dos meus mamilos endurecidos. Ele começou devagar, com beijos e toques de luz, e eu senti a umidade se formando em minha calcinha quando ele tomou um na boca e o chupou suavemente.

Com seu toque mais ousado, eu cresci em excitação contra a sua mão que me afagava. Ele gemeu em resposta e olhou para mim com os olhos brilhando enquanto seus dedos percorriam dolorosa e lentamente em direção à bainha da minha roupa interior, para onde eu mais precisava dele. Ele fez uma pausa e olhou para mim, por aprovação. Eu concordei, me sentindo como se fosse morrer se ele não me tocasse em breve.

"Eu não sei o que fazer", admitiu timidamente, e eu achei que eu estava um pouco aliviada de que ele estava tão nervoso quanto eu.

"Nós podemos aprender juntos", eu disse, confiante.

Ele se inclinou para beijar-me suavemente, depois ele deslizou os dedos em minha calcinha, me acariciando intimamente.

No começo eu tinha vergonha que ele estava me tocando, mas logo me perdi nas sensações que ele criou com os dedos talentosos. Para toda a inexperiência dele, ele certamente conhecia todos os filmes que se poderia imaginar e em segundos eu estava ofegante e abaixo dele. Minha respiração acelerou e meus gemidos se tornaram cada vez mais altos. Mas eu ainda precisava de mais.

"Edward, por favor", implorei, não sabendo realmente o que eu estava pedindo.

Felizmente, ele pareceu entender o que eu precisava e seus dedos aceleraram, trazendo com eles o orgasmo mais intenso que eu já tinha experimentado.

Quando acabou, eu estava lá ofegante e olhando para Edward e um sorriso orgulhoso que puxava os cantos dos lábios. Sentando na cama, foi só então que eu percebi que ele ainda tinha sua boxer

Sentindo-me corajosa, eu puxei a boxer para baixo, mas logo que eu tinha feito isso, a insegurança surgiu em minha mente. Esta foi a primeira vez que eu tinha visto um homem nu e de repente eu não tinha certeza se poderia ir completamente com ele. E se ele não se encaixa-se? E se doer demais? Eu podia sentir meu rosto esquentar de vergonha só de pensar, mas eu ainda não podia olhar para longe de seu corpo nu.

"Por favor, não fique envergonhada", Edward disse baixinho, estendendo a mão para acariciar o meu rosto, aliviando os meus medos com seu tom de voz suave. "Eu sei que você está com medo, eu também estou, mas vamos fazer isso juntos, ok? Eu vou ser tão gentil quanto eu puder, e se em algum momento você quiser parar, nós o faremos."

Sorri para sua reflexão e deslizei minhas mãos em seu cabelo enquanto eu trouxe a sua boca para baixo sobre a minha. Eu poderia ter ficado muito feliz lá beijando Edward para sempre, mas a partir da sensação da ereção que estava esfregando contra mim, eu sabia que precisava de sua libertação, tanto como eu tive.

Cheguei até a passar minhas mãos sobre o peito glorioso. Desta vez foi a minha vez de ficar nervosa.

"Você tem que me dizer o que fazer", eu disse timidamente enquanto eu corria os dedos para baixo, lentamente rumo ao sul. Senti-o tremer debaixo de mim e eu sorri, mas ele capturou meu pulso e retirou a minha mão antes que eu tivesse a chance de retribuir o favor.

"Isso é tudo sobre você, Bella."

"Mas você não tem..." Eu comecei, antes que ele me cortou e balançou a cabeça com firmeza.

"Deixe-me cuidar de você", disse ele, inclinando-se para beijar-me docemente.

Passamos alguns minutos nos beijando antes de ele se afastar e estender a mão para recuperar algo da sua mesa de cabeceira. Era um preservativo.

Ele rasgou o pacote e depois de colocá-lo nele, abaixou-se para baixo na cama e me puxou para perto. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ele provocando-o.

"Então você estava pensando em transar, né?" Eu disse, tentando manter uma cara séria.

Ele entrou em pânico: "Deus não! Eu prometo a você..."

Coloquei um dedo sobre os lábios para silenciá-lo, "...eu estou brincando, Edward. Estou feliz que você esteja preparado, pois, embora eu ame você, eu certamente não quero um bebê aos 18 anos."

"Mas um dia, talvez?" ele disse calmamente.

A emoção nos olhos dele era tão poderosa, que eu não podia falar. Eu sabia que se eu tentasse, eu começaria a chorar. Em vez disso eu apertei seus ombros e o puxei em cima de mim.

"Eu te amo Edward", eu sorri com ar sonhador.

"Eu te amo também, Bella. Muito."

Tiramos o nosso tempo, beijando, provando e explorando uns dos outros órgãos, antes de ele abrir as minhas pernas mais amplamente e acomodou-se entre elas.

Ele se afastou um pouco e me estudou por um momento. Eu tentei manter a calma, mas meu corpo ficou nervoso e ele notou.

"Tem certeza que isso é o que você quer? Posso esperar o tempo que você quiser", ele assegurou-me e eu sabia que ele estava falando sério.

"Eu estou bem, apenas nervosa", eu admiti.

Ele estudou comigo de novo e por um momento de pânico, pensei que ele estava tendo dúvidas.

Talvez esse não era o que ele queria.

"Quero dizer, nós não temos que, se você não quiser", eu disse, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

"Não, Bella, não é isso, eu só estou segurando porque eu tenho medo de machucá-la", disse ele baixinho.

Eu sorri, tocada pela sua preocupação e levantei a mão para sua bochecha.

"Isso é muito gentil de sua parte, Edward, mas eu confio em você e eu estou pronta", eu disse a ele, minha voz grossa com a luxúria.

Eu sabia desde o olhar nos olhos dele que ele estava além de pronto. O eixo inchado contra mim falou de como ele estava pronto, mas em vez de mergulhar em linha reta, ele tirou um tempo tentando aliviar a tensão do meu corpo com suaves, beijos sem pressa. Lentamente, ele avançou o seu caminho dentro de mim e eu estava distraída com a sua língua suavemente acariciando-me, quando ele empurrou para a frente lentamente. Engoli em seco contra a sua boca e meu corpo todo se enrijeceu na reação.

Eu tinha me preparado para o pior, mas eu sinceramente nunca pensei que seria tão doloroso. Não houve fogos de artifício, apenas uma dor aguda e muito desconforto. Edward foi maravilhoso, ele beijou minhas lágrimas e sussurrou coisas amorosas para mim, enquanto ele recheou de beijo meu rosto e pescoço. Ele era tão cuidadoso comigo e ficou perfeitamente imóvel acima de mim, enquanto esperava para me ajustar ao seu tamanho. Eu podia ver a tensão em seus braços e o suor que se formava em sua testa que estava tão incômoda quanto eu estava. Quando ele se afastou um pouco e passou os dedos pela minha bochecha, sua preocupação estava escrita por todo o rosto.

"Eu estou bem agora", eu tentei tranquilizá-lo.

"Você tem certeza?" perguntou ele com os dentes cerrados.

Eu balancei a cabeça, "Apenas vá devagar."

Ele me beijou de novo, antes que ele finalmente começou a se mover dentro de mim. Eu não vou mentir e dizer que foi agradável desde o início. Nós éramos ambos jovens, ávidos e delicados, por isso fomos obrigados a tomar um pouco de tempo para que possamos entrar em um ritmo que era conveniente para ambos. Mas, Edward, por mais abençoado, estava sendo realmente difícil para ele ser gentil e levar divagar e tentar torná-lo especial para nós dois. Demorou um pouco de tempo para chegar lá, mas conseguimos descobrir o que significava o que estávamos prestes a fazer. Foi algo rápido, a sensação do gozo, e logo pensei em todo o alarido em que estava.

Depois de ele chegar ao seu orgasmo, Edward desabou em cima de mim, e ali ficou ofegante por um momento, se acalmando. Embora eu não tenha experiência, eu não estava muito desapontada e eu não era ingênua o suficiente para esperar por fogos de artifício pela primeira vez. Isso não importa, porém, foi maravilhoso, só estar com ele e os seus braços em volta de mim.

"Obrigado." Ele se inclinou e beijou minha testa. "Lamento que você não..." a sua sentença se afastou, enquanto olhava adoravelmente nervoso. "Você não está muito decepcionada, está?"

"Você tem que estar brincando comigo, Edward. Isso foi incrível", disse eu, porque eu trouxe o meu rosto mais perto dele e lhe deu um rápido beijo na bochecha. "Sim, foi um pouco desconfortável, para começar, mas foi maravilhoso."

Quero dizer, vamos ser honestos, ninguém espera que sua primeira vez seja perfeita, é por isso que é tudo uma questão de confiança e estar confortável com a pessoa com quem você está. E não havia ninguém em que eu confiava ou amava mais do que Edward.

"Além disso", disse, deixei minha mão em seu peito, "Eu tenho certeza que isso vai ficar melhor com a prática."

*** {} ***

Na manhã seguinte, acordei da melhor maneira possível; Edward estava fuçando o lado do meu pescoço enquanto ele suavemente acariciou meus cabelos. Virei para o meu lado e olhei para ele, era difícil não se sentir orgulhosa com o olhar tão lindo sobre mim. Seus olhos brilharam com malícia e seu cabelo era o exemplo perfeito do cabelo do sexo. Não pude conter meu sorriso. Eu apoiei a minha cabeça para olhá-lo corretamente antes de qualquer coisa, de repente me dei conta.

"Edward ..."

"Sim, amor?" ele respondeu com a voz rouca e eu sorria como um louco para o lançamento dia do manicômio.

"O que Alice quis dizer quando chamou nossas sessões de estudo inúteis?" Eu perguntei.

"Ela disse, hein?" ele respondeu, enquanto continuava acariciando meu cabelo.

"Sim, ela fez. O que ela estava falando?" Eu me perguntava. Algo sobre o modo como Alice tinha visto, quando ela disse e me confundiu.

"Eu tive que levá-la a tutoriar para mim," Edward disse com um sorriso.

"Você o quê?" Eu perguntei, achando que devia ouvir dele.

Ele riu, as vibrações em seu peito me sacudindo levemente.

"Bella, eu fui ficando com notas melhores nos últimos dois anos."

Eu franzi a sobrancelha um pouco antes, de repente, me ocorreu, "Você não precisa da minha ajuda!"

Ele riu coração. "Bella, eu estou insultado que você está tão surpresa. A única razão que eu pedi a sua ajuda foi para que eu pudesse passar um tempo com você."

Ele se inclinou e me deu um beijo rápido antes que eu me acomodasse em cima dele.

Apesar da noite ser a melhor noite da minha vida, não pude deixar de sentir-me preocupada.

Foi tudo muito bem confessado do nosso amor um ao outro, mas onde isso deixa-nos agora, quando Edward potencialmente iria passar para o outro lado do país no final do verão? Foi tudo muito desconcertante.

"O que você está te preocupando agora, amor?" perguntou ele, enquanto sua mão pairou sobre minha testa preocupada.

Eu olhei para ele, cansada, pedindo hesitante, "O que acontece agora, com a faculdade, eu quero dizer?"

"O que você acha que acontece?" perguntou ele, desviando a questão.

Dei de ombros, sem saber como reagir.

"Bella, agora que eu finalmente tenho você, eu não vou deixar você ir. Não é por nada," ele respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Dartmouth?" Eu sussurrei, não acreditando.

Ele se inclinou para beijar-me suavemente. Quando ele se afastou com um sorriso formado em seus lábios.

"Minha decisão sobre Dartmouth foi feita há muito tempo. Havia apenas alguns dos fatores que eu estava decidindo. Gostaria mesmo de que você não se importasse."

"Eu adoraria que você fosse", eu declarei como eu dizia com a boca faminta, pedindo um beijo. Sua língua imediatamente procurou a minha e persistente, me fez querer ele de novo. Como se ele lê-se minha mente, Edward se virou e me levou com ele. Ele aninhou entre as minhas pernas novamente.

"Você não está machucada?" perguntou ele quando seus lábios desceram para o meu pescoço.

Sim, estava um pouco dolorida, mas nada poderia me impedir de querer Edward. Ele era lindo e irresistível, e o melhor de tudo, ele era todo meu.

"Nunca", eu disse a ele quando eu inclinei minha cabeça para trás e os lábios dele desceram nos meus.

Muito mais tarde, eu finalmente dormi em seus braços, sabendo que este era o lugar onde eu sempre ia ficar para sempre.

**Fim!**

* * *

**N/A: **_Bem, isso foi longo! Obrigada por fazer até o fim._

_Essa foi minha primeira e última lemon. Então, desculpe se não foi tão grande. Eu corri atrás das palavras e tive que cortar uma série e até um epílogo._

**N/B****Lary Reeden**_: Heyy pessoas eu não esperava por essa fic ser tão fofa. No começo confesso que achei ela um tanto clichê._

_p.s: Vicki (também conhecida por Nessie) toda vez que eu olho pro arquivo no meu PC eu lembro do Justin Bieber ¬¬'._

_Eu detesto aquele pirralho ecat. O nome da fic é mal!_

_Foi um pouquinho demorado, mas já que você chegou até aqui, porque não deixa uma review, afinal 4 pessoas trabalharam nesta one. A __Jemster23 (autora), a Kristen (beta da autora) a Vicky, (tradutora) e eu LaryReeden (beta de tradução)._

_Não leva nem dói minutinhos click no lindo balãozinho, logo ali abaixo._

_Com a palavra a tradutora._

**N/T: **_Uoww, minha primeira tradução *coro de OOOH!* Eu adorei esta one desde que eu li em inglês, e vou confessar que adorei ainda mais quando a traduzi. Agradeço à Jemster23 por ter me dado a autorização para traduzir esta fanfic, agradeço à Lary Reeden, por ter corrigido meus erros e mostrado uma forma melhor para traduzir, por ter puxado minha orelha e principalmente por aceitar ser minha beta! Um enorme obrigada a todos que a lerem, então é isso aí! Não se esqueçam dos reviews! Beijos, Vicky/Nessie._

___Entre na minha comunidade do Orkut: _http : / / www. orkut. com. br/ Main#Community?cmm=51751029


End file.
